The present invention relates to a docking station for an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a docking station having a self-retracting connector.
Portable electronic devices (such as phones, media players, notebook/netbook computers, tablet computers) are becoming ubiquitous. Portable electronic devices commonly have display screens (e.g. a touch screen) on which users view and/or select data and functionality. For example, a user may select a video or other presentation to watch. In such circumstances, it is more convenient for the user to have the device in an upright (viewable) position by placing the device in some sort of holder so the user is not forced to hold the device during viewing.
Additionally, users would like to interface the display devices with other electronics. For example, a user may want to play music through speakers, or simply charge the device. However, during such interfacing or charging, the user would still like to be able to view the display and/or controls of the device.
To provide such features, manufacturers provide docking stations (docks) in which a user can dock a device. Often the docks will have a connector rising out from an opening, with the connector being in a position such that the device can be viewed and/or used when connected therewith. However, connectors can be weak points, especially when devices become large and additional stresses are placed on the connector. The connector may also provide most of the support for the device. Accordingly, the connectors of such docking stations can be damaged by misuse, e.g. being pulled in an improper direction.
Some currently available docks include a rotating connector that rotates instead of breaking when stresses are applied to the connector. However, in order to accommodate rotating connectors, such docks often include a large, unsightly opening through which the connector or other unsightly features for accommodating the rotating connector may extend. The unsightliness of these openings may result from large gap(s) between the bounds or sidewalls of the opening station and the connector rising out of the opening. Furthermore, many docking stations with rotating connectors still have room for improvement in terms of manufacturability and convenience in disconnecting from corresponding portable electronic devices.